


Визитка WTF Vanya Vanya and the World 2021

by WTF Vanya Vanya and the World 2021 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Multi, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Визитка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/WTF%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202021
Summary: Добро пожаловать в Мир Вань! Пожалуйста, ознакомьтесь с путеводителем (полноразмер по ссылкам).Предупреждение: очень вольное обращение с астрономическими терминами и астрономией в целом!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021





	Визитка WTF Vanya Vanya and the World 2021

**Author's Note:**

> Для интересующихся также доступен [курс молодого бойца](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202512), изданный в прошлом году.  
> И приложение - [общая карта мира VVorld](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978647).

[](https://i.ibb.co/F6hvwmr/Pics-Art-11-05-09-1-3.png)

[](https://i.ibb.co/Dw2tpt9/Pics-Art-11-05-09-2-3.png)

[](https://i.ibb.co/3YBB68c/Pics-Art-11-05-09-3.png)

[](https://i.ibb.co/bWxXpfC/Pics-Art-11-05-09-4-3.png)

[](https://i.ibb.co/pzmqHLZ/Pics-Art-11-05-09-5.png)

[](https://i.ibb.co/TBxhn1h/Pics-Art-11-05-09-6.png)

[](https://i.ibb.co/5GYJBYz/Pics-Art-11-05-09-7.png)

[](https://i.ibb.co/W3xwwdN/Pics-Art-11-05-09-8-3.png)

Ничего не понятно, но очень интересно? Пока что не решили, куда отправитесь? Или наоборот - желаете еще раз посетить давно любимое местечко? Приглашаем в наши следующие выкладки!


End file.
